ME 3 Honeymoon
by Servala
Summary: One month after the Reaperwar, after "just a little nervous" and before "life after reaper" Liara and Jane Shepard are on their honeymoon. But Liara is so deep in her mind, that Shepard got a little... concerned


**Thank you so much Sarroush for your awesome help. And to you readers that you like my little ideas. Feel hugged and I hope you enjoy this little oneshoot.**

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and its assets belong to Electronic Arts and BioWare.  
No copyright infringement intended. **

Liara was sitting at the beach. She hadn't known the place before. It was so remote that it had been spared by the Reapers. The temperature was nice and she loved the sound of the waves that gently rolled to shore. They had been here for three days now and Liara liked the human tradition of honeymoon. She dug her feet deep into the sand, tasting the salty air of the ocean and leaned back to relax her head. It was so peaceful that it seemed almost impossible that the Reapers had been defeated only a month ago.

Jane was still asleep. Liara let out a smile. Her wife… That's right. Liara had a wife. Being bound at such an early age had never even crossed her mind. She wished her mother was still alive. Benezia would have Shepard no less checked as Aethyta had. In addition, her mother would have probably given her advice not to bind with a human, but either way, she wanted, no, needed her advice.

Liara did not regret her decision, regardless if it was too early. Though a part of her was saddened. Shepard's lifespan would not be enough to wait until Liara hit the matron stage of her life, in two hundred years.

Liara put a hand on her stomach and sighed. She was happy, but she would have to talk with Shepard about a topic she was shamed off. In a moment of weakness and panic, Liara had done something before the battle. Something she was not proud of, even if she did not regret it. But she had been afraid of never seeing Jane again, afraid that the Commander would not survived the battle and that they would have no chance at a future together. In the moment in which she had shown her memories to Jane, to give her a last moment of peace before the battle, her body had read the DNA of the human and transferred it to Liara.

She was pregnant and in that first month she had not found the opportunity to tell her partner. She could not find the right words to start the conversation, but she ought to do it soon.

She heard soft footsteps in the sand._'Jane could not sleep as well'_, thought Liara when arms closed around her. She sighed and leaned against the warm body of the Commander.

"Thoughtful?" Jane asked softly. "You're supposed to be happy here. Oh, and you shouldn't be leaving my bed. Let's not forget that you should be smiling, not brooding. I think you've misunderstood the purpose of a honeymoon, darling." She smiled and bit Liara softy on one of the smaller hair tentacles, causing her to giggle. "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind? It must be big given it drives you out of bed for days. I have to assume you're regretting it."

Liara jumped up, "What? No, how could you say that?" Jane grinned when she saw the horrified expression. Moreover Liara always sounded so sweet when she was excited. It reminded her of Liara from the time aboard the Normandy SR-1. She kissed her on the nose.

"So? Will you tell me what's troubling you? "Liara looked away. She looked over the palm trees which gently swayed in the wind back and forth. Jane sighed and put a hand to Liara's cheek and exerted slight pressure so that she looked at her again. "Li," she began softly. "I'm getting really worried here. Whatever it is, you can tell me about it."

Liara dissolved slowly from the embrace and stood up in order to go a few steps to the water. Jane followed her, unsure what to make of it.

"Do you remember our conversation before the battle?" Liara finally began quietly after a few moments and Jane nodded thoughtfully. "I showed you my memories." Jane nodded again. That moment had given her a lot of strength and peace, to do exactly what needed to be done. "I", Liara looked at her uncertainly, and put a hand to her forehead, as always when she was overwhelmed. Her voice trembled a little. "I was scared at that moment, Jane, afraid that I would never see you again; that there would be no future for us." She looked at the commander's eyes.

"In that moment I…read your DNA and copied it…," she said softly, unable to look at her bondmate. To do so without the consent of the partner was not necessarily a fine art among the Asari. Sometimes it was even considered a crime if the 'father' learned about it and did not agree. Liara had grown up with this knowledge, and yet she had done it.

"You thought I wouldn't survive?" Jane said with a hoarse voice. She went to her wife, took her by the waist and held her tight. "Liara, I would have died on that day if you weren't there. I noticed how you constantly watched my back and how you caught me as I fell to the ground."

Liara nodded, however wanted to wriggle out of the grip. Jane did not let her. "So what is it that you cannot tell me that would eat at your sleep and merit sitting alone on the beach?" Liara looked her in the eyes again. She seemed so shy, so uncertain at that moment that Jane wanted to hug her, but she held back.

"I am pregnant," she breathed softly. "I read your DNA, because I thought... I thought," she sobbed. Jane hugged her, holding her in her arms.

But then she stopped, pulling not even an inch away, as the words seeped and slowly registered into her mind. "You're ... pregnant?" She asked, confused. But she remembered. Liara had told her long ago that no direct sexual contact was necessary. The Asari nodded at her shoulder. "That's what kept your mind busy?" Liara nodded again. "Did you think I would not be happy?" She asked skeptically, but Liara shook stronger. "So you wanted a gift from me too?" she gave her voice a suggestive tone and Liara sniffled, but nodded again.

"What shall I do with you, hm? I go out and throw myself against the Reapers and you steal my DNA." She didn´t managed to sound stern, she was far too happy. Liara murmured something against her shoulder and Jane felt how she began to grin broadly.

"You won't be saying that you're sorry?" Liara shook her head. She pushed the Asari away a bit, very gently to look in her eyes. "Are we having a baby?" Liara nodded and calmed down when she saw Jane's face.

"It was not right at that moment, without asking you," she apologized softly. Jane put a hand under her chin and lifted it slightly to kiss her. "I'm glad you did it." Liara's large blue eyes gleamed with skepticism but Jane nodded empowering. "It's kind of comforting to know that something from me would have survived even if I didn't. Though I like it better this way." She kissed Liara again. "Surviving, and doing everything with you."


End file.
